Monster Cookies
by MukoDarkside
Summary: Another version of "Sleep Over Fun" Micah X Gaius from Rune Factory 3. this what happen when Gaius spend night in his house while made some cookies with him. Yaoi alerts, One-shot


_This fic is for my twin, well, not really twin but I do anything for her, this is Gaius X Micah fic hard mode from "Sleep Over Fun" fic with different title, hope enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING_

Monster Cookies

Not everyone in village know that Micah and Gaius are dating except Raven and Shara since they are his closet friend. He knew if Well know about this, sure he will kick him out from the village, luckily Gaius understand and he isn't aggressive type. Even then Micah want to make their relationship more better and romantic so he invite him to his home, yeah like 'sleep over'.

He was waiting Gaius in front of blacksmith, then a bunch a girls approached to him.

"Micaaah!" yelled Maria and Daria, Sofia, Collete, Sakuya and Pia followed them.

"W-what?" he surprised.

"You're not fair!" said Pia with her cute voice.

"What do you mean by that?" he confused. Then someone slapped him from back, it was Carmen.

"Idiot! You invite your friend sleepover but we're not invited?" she reminded him.

"Yeaah! We want to join too!" said Collete.

"We think it would be fun~" said Karina slowly. The rest of the girls look at him very mad. Raven saw them when she was standing on the door and she enjoyed to watch the event. 'Poor Micah…' she thought while smiling.

"W-wait a second! Sure I invited my friend but it was "Boy Party"! I mean sure your parents allow sleep over in my house since I was guy too?" explained Micah. They all surprised.

"Uuuh… sorry! We thought you make party!" apologized Sakuya, the rest is bowed to him.

"It's okay, but who told you?"

"It was Monica, she spread the news about that…" said Maria with low voice.

"Huh! I'm very happy it wasn't party for us, I hope you will be bored with your activity, bye~" said Sofia as she walk up, Evelyn just laughed at them from far away. "My my…." She giggled. After everyone left, Shara and Raven approached to them.

"I thought you guys who spread it…." Said Micah while rubbed his shoulders.

"Hell we do that…." Protested Raven.

"Sorry, last night Monica forced me to tell her, then she was ma when she know she didn't invite so she decide to play little games on you…." She apologized.

"It's okay…" he smiled to her, then he caught Monica was stared him from Flower Shop and she quickly hide herself.

Then Gaius appeared while hold his backpack.

"You look like person who want to travel far away…" Comment Raven. Gaius just smirked to them.

"So….ready to go?" asked Gaius.

"Y-Yeah…" blushed Micah as they walk together to his home. Raven shook her head while Shara whisteling.

"They do make cute couple~" said Shara.

"Whatever…" she started to walk away.

"Wait! You alone in your home, right?" asked Shara, she nodded.

"Well then, I will sleep over in your house, I'm sure grandpa will agreed." She smiled while Raven blushed, she always know that Raven afraid to be alone.

"T-Thanks….."

(A/N: I never plan to make YURI couples okay? Is up to you want to think they just friend or more but honestly I don't like Yuri, okay?)

Micah and Gaius arrived at his house. He dropped his bag and change is clothes to usual one with apron. Micah blushed when saw him.

"hey, what are you staring to me?" half embarrassed Gaius while teasing Micah.

"Well, umm… you kinda cute like that…" said Micah nervously. Gaius completely blushed.

"Oooh, thanks!" he smiled nervously and scratching his head.

"Anyway let's start make cookies!" he said.

"Okay, first, pour this flour to this bowl, then take the egg and crack like this…" he showed him the way. "and pour it into the bowl…"

"Okay…" Gaius followe Micah's instruction but he almost made it.

"I guess I'm not talented on cook…"

"It's okay we can try it later again…" he smiled. Usually people mad when he messed up the kitchen but this time he very amazed to him.

"Then mix other ingredients like this….." he showed again. Gaius become exited.

"ok! I want try!'

"not yet…then put this on the mixer…."

"And pressed the button!" Gaius pressed the button without hesitation.

"Wait! You wrong push the bu-" it's too late, the mixer blowed up and messed Micah's house. The mixer wont stop, both of them tried to stop it by turned the power off until hit it with their weapon, after it calm down, they stared each other.

Gaius was afraid Micah will be mad. "Uh…Micah….sorry…" he said with sad tone, but Micah laughed which make him confused.

"Hahahahahaa"

"Hey, what funny?" he confused.

"now I know why Raven told me to never let you play in the kitchen but really, this soo fun!" he laughed again.

"Y-You're not mad?"

"Why I should mad at you?" he still laughed. Unexpectedly Gaius hugged him.

"Eeeh!" Micah surprised.

"You really made me happy today, beside you look tasty~" he licked his own lips when he realize he and Micah's body full of the cream.

"Uhh….yes?" Micah confused to answer.

"Let me fix this…." Said Gaius with lustful tone. He pressed his lips to his passionately which make him melted and kissed him back. After long kiss, they pulled away to breath, Gaius licked his cheeks to taste the cream and moved down to his neck and licked it, Micah could feel butter-fly flying o his stomach and make him more moaned. Gaius finally suck it more deeper which make him half screaming because it bit hurt.

"Ugh…hah….Gaisu….." he called his special nickname.

"yeah….?"

"I think it's enough okay?" he said as he pushed away. This time Gaius couldn't control himself completely. His real 'monster' side was out and wanted him badly.

"Oh no, you can't…." he said with deep voice as he pushed him to bed.

"W-what are you doing?" shocked Micah…."

"I gotta cleaned up you~" said Gaius.

"But I can do my own….' He tried to refuse.

"please, let me this time….."

"But whar ar-" Gaius kissed him more hard than before until make him fall to the bed

. Gaius licked his lips, try to get permission to enter his mouth. At first Micah didn't allow him but he couldn't handle himself and finally opened because he moaned. His tounge explore every side in his mouth which make him more moaned. Gaius loved his cute moan voice and wanted to heard more and more.

After they pulled away for breathing, Gaius's hand explored his body same as his lips to cleaned the cream on his body. His hand ended up tight and squeezed his pants.

"Humphff!" surprised Micah.

"Oow, you like it, don't you?~" teased Gaius.

"Ugh…stop it, I-I'm not ready…." Said Micah weakly.

"I can't stop myself, Micah…..let me…..inside of yours…" he said as he touch his wet spot.

"You seems…..hard…." he teased.

"Uuugh…" Micah tried to stop moaning. Gaius take off his pants and boxer, then he fingering his ass.

"Aaah….hurts…." he protested.

"I know, be patient…." He pressed more. Micah felt hurt and passion in the same time, the more he move the more he moaned. After Gaius pulled out his finger and licked all his wet fingers, he unzipped his pants.

"Uugh… enough okay, Gaius?..." said Micah weakly.

"No…. I want you completely…" he said as he open his shirt and come closer to him.

"N-No please…. I don't have any strength….'

"Good…then don't fight back…." He said as he entered his. "Aaaaaakh!" he screamed in loud, half in pain half in pleasure. Gaius thrust slowly then he moved more faster and faster to reach the climax. Micah keep moaning louder than before and he got kisses from him, after they reach climax, he cum inside him, gave Micah new pleasure, he didn't regret let Gaius fuck him. They both laid on the bed because tired and they still gasped.

"very wonderful night…" spoke Gaius before he went to deep sleep.

"Yeah….." he said as he hugged him and sleep together. They had no idea if Wells come to their house.

THE END

Sorry if I write some crap fic but all I do is do my twin's want….. reviews if you want…


End file.
